Celaena Sardothien
Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, also known as Celaena Sardothien, is the lost princess of Terrasen and the last surviving member of the Galathynius line. History Early Life Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was born to Rhoe Galathynius and his wife, Evalin Ashryver, in Orynth. For the first eight years of her life, she lived as the Princess of Terrasen. While some people expected her to marry Aedion Ashryver, her cousin and confidante, to solidify the family's claim to the throne, Aelin found the idea laughable as she considered Aedion to be her brother. Aelin's Fae heritage manifested itself at an early age. She could shift between forms quite easily, though her fire control was less than exemplary. Her lack of control led to a deep-seated fear of her own powers, which was so intense that she considered it a relief when magic fell and she no longer had to fear herself. As a child Aelin also encountered Dorian Havilliard and his father, the King of Adarlan, while they were on a state visit to Terrasen. The Fall of Terrasen One night, the King of Adarlan decided to overthrow one of his major political opponents; the royal family of Terrasen. Aelin discovered the deaths of her parents when she climbed into their bed thinking the wetness of the bed was due to rain, and woke to a maid's screams to discover the bed was filled with their blood. Her mother's dearest friend, Lady Marion Lochan, sacrificed herself to allow Aelin to escape and survive the massacre of her family and bide her time. The King of Adarlan cemented his rule over Erilea by promoting across the country the deaths of the Terrasen nobility, all the while unaware of the survival of Aelin. After the death of her parents and Orlon she became the sole survivor of Terrasen's royal family. Arobynn Hamel, King of the Assassins, found Aelin half frozen to death on the banks of the Florine River. He offered her a choice; to stay with him and be trained as an assassin, or to be cast off in the streets. Aelin chose the former and became an assassin, killing her first target at the age of nine. She was restyled as Celaena Sardothien to hide her true identity. Aelin trained at the Assassins' Keep in Rifthold, and it was here that she spent the majority of her life following the deaths of her parents. However, she was captured after attempting to exact revenge on Ioan Jayne and Rourke Farran for murdering her lover Sam Cortland. As a result, she was sent to the Salt Mines of Endovier—a slave labor camp—and sentenced as a slave to reside there for the remainder of her life. Throne of Glass Aelin, as Celaena, spends a total of one year in the mines and is often beaten for amusement by the guards. Most prisoners only survive an average of three months in the mines2, and she survives only because slaves from Eyllwe tend to her wounds every night. Celaena is left with many scars from her imprisonment, including three stark scars down her back from being whipped. On the anniversary of her parents' deaths, Celaena snaps and ends up going on a killing spree, killing twenty-four of the Endovier guards—including her overseer—in the process. As a result of the King of Adarlan's decree to hold a competition to find the King's Champion, Dorian Havilliardsets out with the Captain of the Royal Guard, Chaol Westfall, to Endovier to retrieve Aelin and propose to her that she should compete. Should Aelin win, she would serve the King for four years until earning her freedom. Aelin takes the opportunity to get out of Endovier and takes the prince up on the deal. Dorian and Chaol take Aelin to the glass castle, the home of the King of Adarlan. Aelin finds that she is in fact not the only criminal to compete; there are numerous thieves and killers sponsored by other lords to partake in the competition. The prince gives Aelin an alias to use during her stay: Lady Lillian Gordaina of Bellhaven. Chaol is to train Aelin for the various Tests she is to complete to move through the competition. In the meantime, the other competitors are slowly getting picked off, either murdered in grotesque fashions or eliminated by the Tests. Chaol divides his time between training/guarding Aelin and investigating these mysterious deaths. In a dream, Aelin finds a door hidden behind a tapestry in her bedchamber leading to a series of secret tunnels within the castle. One leads out of the castle and another leads to a room containing the tomb of Elena, the first Queen of Adarlan and daughter of Brannon Galathynius. Aelin wakes up that morning with an amulet—named the Eye of Elena—in her hand, the same one Elena gives her in her dream, along with a warning that there is evil coming and that she is the one to stop it. While trying to distract herself from the impending doom predicted by Queen Elena's spirit, Aelin, under the guise of Lillian, befriends the visiting Princess of Eyllwe, Nehemia Ytger. The princess exchanges lessons on the tongue used in Adarlanfor teaching Aelin what she knows about Wyrdmarks, the strange symbols that Aelin finds at the crime scenes of all the murdered competitors as well as other parts of the castle. Chaol often finds himself chaperoning the two girls. Aelin is excluded from the festival of Samhuinn. Feeling bad that she is forbidden to attend, Chaol brings back a gift from the celebration—an amethyst ring. Aelin ends up treasuring this ring throughout the books and never parts with it. Although Chaol does not allow himself to forget that Aelin is in fact an assassin, he begins to warm up to the eighteen-year-old girl who enjoys conversation, dresses, and any opportunity she can get to show him up in training, despite Chaol's warnings that she should remain under the radar. There is one person's attention in particular that Aelin has tried to avoid but can't seem to shake, and that is Kaltain Rompier, one of Queen Georgina's ladies-in-waiting. She vies for the affections of Dorian in order to take the throne while pretending to show interest in Duke Perrington, the man backing Aelin's greatest rival for the competition, Cain. Kaltain claims that Aelin is after the prince's affections, long before Aelin begins to show interest in Dorian. Tired of being excluded from another celebration, Aelin sneaks into the masked ball held to celebrate Yulemas. Chaol recognizes Aelin immediately and although he is fuming with anger at her insubordination, he agrees to let her stay. Frustrated that no one will ask her to dance, Aelin chides Chaol for glaring away all of her would-be suitors. When Chaol claims to be doing no such thing, she asks him to dance. He refuses, stating that it would be dangerous for them to dance. Just in time, Dorian arrives and asks his champion for a dance, and in that moment Aelin realizes that she might have feelings for the prince. She notices Chaolleaving the ball before she finishes dancing with Dorian. Kaltain Rompier makes a point of trying to find out the truth about Aelin and even goes so far as to poison Aelin with bloodbane at Duke Perrington's request during the final battle against Cain. Cain seems to know about Aelin; not only her true identity but also about events that he could not possibly have witnessed. He uses this knowledge to break Aelin's spirit. In spite of this, however, Aelin is able to fight the effects of the poison, with the help of Elena and a moment of tender encouragement from Chaol. Cain, however, is more than he seems, it's as if he is possessed. A strange mark appears on Aelin's forehead during the fight, later revealed to be a Wyrdmark symbolizing her ancestor Brannon, meaning "the Nameless". Aelin eventually wins, after taking a serious beating. Cain attempts to kill Aelin anyway but then Chaol steps forward and kills Cain with his sword. It comes to light that Kaltain poisoned Aelin with Duke Perrington claiming that he had nothing to do with it. Kaltain is thrown in the dungeons and Aelin is crowned the King's Champion. Recovering from her wounds, Aelin wonders if the King will send her her contract or if he will decide to throw her back into the mines of Endovier. Chaol comes to visit; it is the first time she is seeing him since the fight, since he killed Cain. They share a tender moment of understanding and embrace, until Dorian walks in and the two break apart. Aelin decides to break up with Dorian, concluding that it would not fit for the Crown Prince to carry on a relationship with the King's Champion. She asks him to remain her friend. Dorian seems quite disappointed but agrees. After breaking it off with Dorian, Chaol returns and Aelin remarks that it is unusual—she is pleased that she gets to see him twice in one day. Aelin tells Chaol that she ending things with the prince. He joins her in dinner and they raise a glass, Chaol toasting Aelin. Elena visits Aelin again and tells her that she has more work to do, and that even though she has defeated Cain, there is more evil ahead. Upon signing the contract to be the King's Champion, the King of Adarlanthreatens that should Aelin betray him or not return from a mission, he will kill the Captain and Nehemia's family. Aelin admits to Chaol that she may have just signed away her soul, however the two walk arm in arm as the Captain and the King's Champion. Crown of Midnight Aelin is ordered to kill rebels by the King of Adarlan. Instead she has been warning them to flee and subsequently faking their murders. Aelin has decided to ignore Elena and her demand to fight the King. She makes a difficult decision between Dorian and Chaol, but chooses Chaol. However, when her best friend Nehemia is killed, she turns on Chaol because he knew about the threat to the Eyllwe princess's life and failed to act. As a result it was Archer Finn—a courtesan and former ally of Aelin—who assassinated Nehemia to show Aelin who to trust. She finds out that Dorian has magic, and her friends discover that she is demi-Fae. After having Aelin sent away to the eastern continent of Wendlyn for her own protection (with a cover story of a mission to assassinate the royal family there), Chaol finds out that she is actually Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, the Princess of Terrasen. Personality Aelin is very passionate about many things, and especially so with the people whom she loves. When she cares for someone, she cares for them deeply, and has experienced enough loss in her life to never want to feel it again. Aelin's passionate nature also often extends to her interests, which include books, sweets, and music. Aelin can often be called rude or even evil, but it is obvious that she loves her homeland and her friends very much. Aelin feels things both strongly and deeply. While she is often teasing, witty, and carefree when she is happy, Aelin's most immediate reaction when angry or sad is to channel her darker emotions into a barely-contained rage or killing calm. This gets her into trouble more often than not, such as when she is captured due to her rash actions and desire for vengeance after the murder of Sam Cortland. Even during her time as an assassin, she was meticulous in managing her appearance. She has a fixation on finery and insists on wearing fashionable clothing. Aelin also has a strong moral compass. Though she often tries to suppress the memories of her tumultuous past, her experiences have shaped her into the woman she is, and that is a woman who does not tolerate injustices. Aelin absolutely loathes slavery and unnecessary cruelty, as is evidenced when she allows her contracted targets to go free while acting as the King's Champion and when she freed the slaves at Skull's Bay with the help of Sam Cortland. Powers & Abilities Standard Fae abilities (Shifted): '''Although Aelin is Demi-Fae, she has aquired all the standard abilities of the Fae, in her 'shifted' form. * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Aelin can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Aelin can move much faster than the finest human athlete, being able to move at a top speed of 60 mph. * '''Enhanced Healing: '''Aelin can close minor to moderate wounds near-instantaneously, appearing as though they never happened. Fatal wounds can take up to a few days to heal. * '''Presence of elongated canines * Secondary Animal Form: '''Due to her Fae heritage, Aelin is able to shift between two different forms. Her first form is her Fae form, and her secondary form is her human body, which acts as her animal form. * '''Immortality/ Long-life: As a Demi-Fae, Aelin is entitled to go through the Settling - which will determine whether she becomes immortal and loses/retains her magic. Aelin will retain her full magic, her full Fae gifts, her shifting abilities and the full extended life of the Fae, due to her great-grandmother's blood flowing through her veins. Mab's line was mentioned by Maeve to run true - so that her descendants will successfully transition into Fae when Settling. Fire Magic: '''This is the main type of magic Aelin can wield strongly. * She was able to manifest flame at an early age, although she had little to no control over it - as shown when she accidentally burnt a part of Orynth's Grand Library. * After her extensive training at Mistward with Rowan, she now has greater control over this magic. * She can shape her fire into shields, daggers, arrows, and even a rose. * She was able to set Doranelle's rivers steaming, and turn a massive wave of deadly glass shards into an extensive glass wall - to save the citizens of Rifthold. * She can burn her opponent's internal organs, burning them inside out by merely breathing at them. * She was able to take out an army of 500 ilken with her full Fire-Bringer gifts. '''Water Magic: '''She is able to manipulate water - as shown when a pebble sized droplet of water was lifted when she was with Rowan and when she spun rivulets of water within a river in Terrasen. This power can be wielded weakly, due to the dimming bloodline from it's source - her great-grandmother Mab. * ''Water Affinity'' - inherited from Mab alongside her magic, Evalin tells Aelin that it reminds the bearer of their salvation, and their self-preservation. Aelin has inherited a drop of this magic, which can be used to ''heal others'' and ''herself''. This healing magic is much stronger than the standard healing abilities of the Fae. 'Moon-Fire: '''While Aelin delved deep into her Fire Magic at Skulls' Bay, she unconsiously let her magic touch the Amulet of Orynth. As a result, the Wyrdkey opened a door to another realm, from which Deanna was watching Erilea. Deanna then posessed Aelin, taking control of her body, magic, and Rowan's magic. While Aelin delved deep into her Fire Magic at Skulls' Bay, she unconsiously let her magic touch the Amulet of Orynth. As a result, the Wyrdkey opened a door to another realm, from which Deanna was watching Erilea. Deanna then posessed Aelin, taking control of her body, magic, and Rowan's magic. '''Wyrd Magic: '''Aelin has learned to use wyrdmarks, with the help of the ''Walking Dead, a book she found in Adarlan's Castle Library. The spells generated from wyrdmarks are able to be used without Magic present, since the Wyrd governs all life. * 'Unlocking Doors: '''Aelin was able to unlock even an iron door, immune to magic, with wyrdmarks chalked up to the door, when she was about to face the Valg-posessed human captive under Adarlan's Castle * '''Binding Spell: ''When Chaol was held by Manon Blackbeak, Aelin used his blood in the grass to form a binding spell that froze the Wingleader in place for a limited amount of time. * Protection Spell:'' ''She was able to cover her body in wyrdmarks covered in blood - to ward off the Valg, and their powerful Valg Magic (when facing Dorian and the King) * Portal Generation: When Nehemia passed away, Aelin strived to see her friend again, and so she created a portal via a dome of wyrdmarks from her blood, near Elena's Tomb. * Locking Spell: She was able to seal the portal to the Valg realm near Elena's tomb, using Dorian's blood. '''Near-unlimited Magic: '''She originally thought that her well of magic was as great as Brannon Galathynius, her ancestor. During the Battle of Mistward, while fighting Valg princes, she discovers what seems to be the bottom of her chamber of magic. However, this is later proved to be just a threshold, as Aelin found out another 'bottom' when she delved into her power for a day - to prepare to face Maeve in Doranelle. She delves into her magic for three days, when preparing for a possible skirmish with the Valg at Skulls' Bay. Aelin then breaks through this barrier, when Deanna posesses her. She discovers that her magic is as great as Mala Fire-Bringer's - due to being her heir and descendant. When preparing for an inevitable encounter with either Maeve's or Erawan's forces as she sailed for the Stone Marshes, Aelin had hovered over her magic for days - still no burnout. It was only until after she obliterated 500 ilken, that her well of magic reserves became drained - which Maeve took advantage of to leash her.